


И так прошёл ещё один день

by passionario



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все их дни не были похожи друг на друга, потому что это было слишком просто (слишком скучно, - зудел Джонни у Питера над ухом).</p>
            </blockquote>





	И так прошёл ещё один день

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фб-2013 для команды TASM.

Питер проснулся от того, что к нему прижималось горячее тело, слишком горячее, чтобы продолжать комфортно спать в своей постели. К тому же, когда Питер засыпал — когда он читал свои конспекты — Джонни ещё не вернулся. Кажется, он опять заснул над тетрадями, а потом пришёл Джонни, включил свет, забрал записи и уложил его спать.   
Это было... мило. Неуклюжая забота Джонни всегда вызывала у Питера дикое умиление, примерно такое же, как когда он наблюдал, как Джонни возится с Франклином или Валерией, словно те его дети, а не Рида и Сью. Во многом, правда, их родителями и правда были скорее Джонни и Бен, чем вечно занятые супруги Ричардс. Казалось бы, Фантастическая Четвёрка была единой командой, но у родителей время находилось на всё, кроме детей, и...  
— Доброе утро, — сонно пробормотал Джонни. Его дыхание опалило шею Питера, а потом Джонни зарылся носом ему в волосы, потёрся, как трётся кот о ноги хозяина, выпрашивая еду. — Чего ты так вертишься, а, рано же ещё.  
Питер скосил глаза на будильник на тумбочке; часы уверено показывали десять утра.   
— Отличное время. Просто кто-то ложится слишком поздно.  
— Вчера была пятница, — пробубнил Джонни. Его губы на краткое мгновение мягко прижались к коже Питера, скользнули вниз, пересчитывая позвонки. — Когда я пришёл в четыре, ты сидел в обнимку со своими драгоценными тетрадями и спал сидя, зануда.   
— Спасибо.  
Ответ пришёлся на выдох, потому что Джонни бессовестно забрался руками в его пижамные штаны. Сам Джонни вообще был ярым противником того, чтобы спать одетым во что угодно, даже в нижнее бельё, и когда они засыпали вместе, то так и было, но когда Питер оставался один, то машинально натягивал привычную домашнюю одежду и падал так на кровать.   
— Давай проведём так весь день, — горячие пальцы Джонни мягко обхватили член Питера, — я соскучился.  
— В таком случае что-нибудь случится, и нам придётся спасать мир. И мне нужно заниматься, — Питер откинул голову Джонни на плечо и зацепил его взгляд: всё ещё немного сонный, но полный огня, того, который сжигал Джонни задолго до того, как он полетел в космос и изменился.   
— К чёрту твои занятия, — губы Джонни коснулись уха Питера, язык скользнул внутрь, и Питер невольно дёрнул головой; мерзавец Джонни знал всего места, где Питеру было щекотно, и нагло этим пользовался.   
Джонни медленно водил кулаком по его члену, прижимаясь сзади, и Питер чувствовал нарастающее возбуждение, и своё, и его. Наконец, Джонни не выдержал, уткнулся ему в плечо лбом и потёрся членом о ягодицы, Питера сжимая пальцы сильнее. Он был горячим, но сейчас это тепло согревало, окутывало коконом и плавило кости, словно Джонни хотел вплавить Питера в себя, сделать его своей частью.  
— Не получится, у меня экзамен в понедельник, — Питер со свистом выдохнул воздух, когда горячие скользкие пальцы Джонни раздвинули его ягодицы и проникли внутрь. — Я хочу свою стипендию. И Мстители — крайне нестабильная организация, а мне нужно на что-то жить и перекрыть крышу у тётушки Мэй!   
Джонни недовольно заурчал и легко прихватил губами кожу у него на шее, так, чтобы не оставлять следов, но достаточно, чтобы отвлечь Питера от тётушки и перетянуть внимание на себя. Как будто Питер мог действительно думать о ком-то ещё, когда Джонни растягивал его изнутри и дрочил ему.   
Пижамные штаны Питер стянул сам, отпихнул их в сторону и прогнулся навстречу Джонни, резко выдохнул, когда тот вошёл в него и начал двигаться, в монотонном одуряющем ритме, который сводил Питера с ума. Джонни удерживал его за бедро, не давая сбить себя, и тогда Питер вывернулся, поцеловал его, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, целовал, пока Джонни не вышел из него, подмял под себя и не начал целовать в ответ — жёстко и жадно. Питер послушно поддавался, развёл ноги в стороны и согнул в коленях, приподнимаясь, и Джонни понял намёк, он снова вошёл в него и снова начал двигаться, но на этот раз грубее, вбивая Питера в матрас, он перестал его целовать, но не сводил с лица напряжённого взгляда, словно ждал чего-то.  
И Питер снова начал болтать, прерываясь на резкие вздохи, когда Джонни задевал простату, сжимал зубы, чтобы не стонать, но старался болтать всякую ерунду. Он говорил, что старик Джеймсон совсем сошёл с ума, что Гарри укатил в Париж с какой-то красоткой, что Мисс Марвел и Женщина-Паук, кажется, больше чем близкие подруги, а Дедпул опять приставал к нему — на этом месте Джонни тихо зарычал и сжал запястья Питера так, что там, наверное, потом будут ожоги. У всех от любовников остаются царапины, синяки после всяких там ну, любовных игр, а у Питера были ожоги, тонкие следы от пальцев, больше — от ладоней.   
С Джонни не срабатывал фокус с холодным душем, этот мерзавец мгновенно мог вскипятить воду. Иногда Питер ненавидел его за это.   
— Чудовище, — нежно протянул Джонни. Питер чувствовал, что тот готов кончить, но тянет, и он сам сполз ниже, насаживаясь на член Джонни, облизнул губы, и они встретились взглядами: голубые глаза Джонни казались почти чёрными из-за расширившейся радужки; они потемнели, как темнеет небо вечером на юге, становясь глубокого бархатно-синего цвета. Джонни снова начал двигаться, наращивая темп, пока не кончил. Питер расслабился в его руках, чувствуя, как его наполняет чужая сперма, как к нему прижимается горячее влажное от пота тело. Эти ощущения были привычными, нужными, как дыхание. Можно потерять зрение, можно лишиться слуха, можно остаться парализованным, но лишиться Джонни Питер пока был не готов. Все травмы излечивались, он же был супергероем, человеком, с изменённой генетикой, но это не распространялось на разбитое сердце.  
Джонни вышел из него, поцеловал, а потом невозмутимо сполз вниз и вобрал член Питера в рот, глядя на него бесстыжими глазами, сосал, пока Питер не выгнулся в его руках, кончая. Джонни отстранился и невозмутимо стёр с уголка губ сперму.   
— Пошли в душ? А потом ты приготовишь мне завтрак, — прошептал он Питеру на ухо.   
Питер засмеялся и пнул его в ответ; движение ушло впустую, Джонни умел быть очень быстрым, когда хотел. Он показал ему язык и шмыгнул за дверь ванной. Иногда Питер думал, кто в здании Бакстера всё-таки больший ребёнок: Джонни или его племянники. 

Джонни не чувствовал температуру воды, поэтому в их комнате она всегда была настроена на одну и ту же величину, комфортную для Питера. Джонни мурлыкал себе что-то под нос, ужасно фальшиво, и Питер поймал себя на том, что глупо улыбается. В этом было что-то ужасно уютное, в том, как смешивался голос Джонни с шумом воды, как он плескался и фырчал, когда вода затекала ему в нос, потому что он в приступах самолюбования, неосознанных, запрокидывал голову, изгибался под водой, хотя на него никто и не смотрел.  
А может он выпендривался перед Питером, но это было глупо с точки зрения самого Питера.   
Он залез к Джонни, и его тут же оплели скользкие мокрые руки, горячие губы ткнулись Питеру в щёку.   
— Ты был плохим мальчиком, и тебя надо помыть, — протянул Джонни, сверкая своими невозможными голубыми глазищами. Эффект слегла портила мокрая чёлка, облепившая лоб, и то, что Питеру было отчаянно смешно.   
— Изверг, угомонись, я хочу просто помыться. И ты хотел завтрак.  
— Я не против сесть на диету. И потом, физические упражнения полезны, — Джонни крепче сжал руки, его член прижался к ягодицам Питера. — Но если ты хочешь помыться, то можно и помыться.   
Джонни умел быть серьёзным. Правда, умел, Питер знал это, видел даже, но когда на него находило такое вот дурашливое игривое настроение, он действительно вёл себя как ребёнок, с той разницей, что дети обычно не превращают свои игры в прелюдию к сексу, а Джонни что угодно мог свести к сексу. Не то, чтобы Питер был против. Просто иногда действительно хотелось просто принять душ.   
Потому что принимать душ, когда тебя моют, явно путая процесс с эротическим массажем... неудобно.   
Когда Джонни перестал дурачиться, мучая его своей неторопливостью, притворяясь, что и правда помогает Питеру помыться, — когда он прижал Питера к стене и вошёл в него, Питер уже был готов умолять его об этом. Каждый толчок Джонни больше вжимал его в стену, мокрую и прохладную, в то время как сам Джонни был раскалённой печкой. Шум воды скрадывал ощущение времени, оно то растягивалось, то сжималось, подстраиваясь под то, как двигался Джонни. В какой-то момент он отстранился, и Питер повернулся к нему лицом, ловя поцелуй; Джонни подхватил его под ягодицы, приподнимая выше, и Питер сжал коленями его бёдра, его трясло от ожидания, от неторопливости Джонни, хотя умом он понимал, что прошла всего пара секунд. Его затопила горячая волна облегчения, когда член Джонни вновь оказался внутри его тела, когда он начал двигаться. Питер скользил спиной ко стене, края плитки неприятно задевали кожу, но ему было всё равно.   
В этот раз они кончили одновременно, Питер бессильно повис на Джонни, сцепив руки у него на плечах, пытаясь отдышаться.   
— Думаю, теперь нам снова нужно помыться, — Джонни обнимал его, и Питер чувствовал, как лёгкая дрожь от сдерживаемого смеха проходит через его тело.   
Он укусил его за плечо, достаточно больно, чтобы Джонни издал возмущённое "ой". Он не прекратил его обнимать, и чувство правильности никуда не делось. Иногда, решил Питер, можно позволить себе маленькие слабости.  
Правда, Джонни тяжело было назвать маленьким. Если он и был мальчиком, то очень, очень большим.

На кухне болтались Франклин и Валерия, загадочно хихикавшие и умолкшие, стоило Питеру и Джонни войти. Дети выглядели абсолютно счастливыми и довольными жизнью — как и любые другие дети, которые были любимы своими родителями, но эта любовь не была чересчур докучливой.   
Конечно, Сью и Рид заботились о них, но, боги, это же был Рид! Иногда Питер сомневался в том, что он помнит не то, что дни рождения своих детей, но хотя бы, кто старше, Франклин или Валерия.   
— Дядя Джонни, — радостно заулыбались маленькие монстры, — дядя Питер!   
— Вы ели хотя бы? — проворчал Джонни, притворно хмурясь, когда племянники повисли на нём с двух сторон.   
— Мы пили какао, — качнула хвостиками Валерия.   
— О, отлично, Питер! С тебя завтрак на четверых.   
— Ты тиран, ты в курсе?  
Питер улыбнулся. Ему нравилось смотреть, как Джонни нянчится к детьми. Тот никогда бы этого не признал, но ему до чёртиков это нравилось. Может потому, что Франклин был похож на него (на Сью, но будь Сью мужчиной, то выглядела бы как Джонни, так что это было одно и то же).   
Валерия сосредоточенно что-то набирала на своём планшете (зная её, Питер не был бы точно уверен в том, что это не план по захвату мира, потому что с ребёнком, который на короткой ноге с Доктором Думом, ни в чём нельзя быть уверенным).   
Завтрак получился суматошным, шумным и весёлым, Джонни и Франклин умудрились разбить бутылку кленового сиропа, и даже скорость Питера и его навык ловли падающих предметов не помог. Они смеялись, и Джонни умудрялся кидаться едой (Питер отвесил ему подзатыльник).   
Питер мыл посуду, когда Джонни подошёл к нему сзади и обнял за талию.  
— Джонни, тут...  
— Они ушли, — губы Джонни прижались к его шее.   
— Я мою посуду.   
— Это просто отлично, продолжай, — руки Джонни спустились с талии Питера ниже и забрались в его карманы его домашних брюк.   
— Ты мне мешаешь. И потом, мне всё ещё надо заниматься.   
— Занимайся, — щедро разрешил Джонни.   
— Ты. Мне. Мешаешь, — по слогам повторил Питер. Он чуть наклонился вперёд, чтобы поставить чашки в сушилку, и Джонни тут же этим воспользовался, толкнулся, вжимая Питера в тумбочку. — Джонни, я серьёзно! — Питер повысил голос.   
Он выключил воду, сердито дёрнулся, освобождаясь из рук Джонни.   
— Пока я здесь, то явно не смогу нормально позаниматься, так что я ухожу. Развлеки себя сам, ты уже взрослый мальчик, — он не смог удержаться от сарказма. Джонни тяжело было обидеть, задеть его непомерное эго, но он видел, как потемнело его лицо — как на небо набегает грозовая туча.   
Питер упрямо сжал губы, делая вид, что ему всё равно. Он вернулся в их комнату, быстро побросал нужные вещи в сумку и выскочил из здания Бакстера прежде, чем дал себе притормозить, вернуться и извиниться перед Джонни. Извинение может растянуться на несколько часов, потому что этот вредный засранец может либо разыграть обиженную принцессу, либо снова просто затащить его в постель, а это было немного не тем, чего хотел от этого Питер. Да, утро было потрясающим, и он согласен на такой же потрясающий вечер (хотя теперь и не факт, что с ним вообще будут разговаривать), но чёрт возьми, у него было право и на себя тоже.   
Когда-то Питер слышал, как его однокурсницы с придыханием обсуждали свою личную жизнь. В их разговоре почти не фигурировало "я", только "мы". Он был больше чем уверен, что через год или около того, вторая половина этого "мы" будет другой, и так терять себя в человеке Питеру казалось страшным. Он любил Джонни, но он не хотел быть его частью, не хотел, чтобы вся их жизнь превратилась в сценарий идеальной жизни Джонни — потому что тогда никакого Питера Паркера просто не останется. 

Питер бессмысленно болтался по улицам. Можно было бы пойти заниматься в библиотеку или вообще домой к тётушке, она была бы рада его видеть, но Питер представил себе, что будет, если Джонни его там найдёт — а у Питера всегда было очень богатое воображение, — и он отмёл эту идею. Тётушка Мэй была святой, но Питеру самому было бы неловко смотреть ей в глаза, если они с Джонни случайно переспят на его детской кровати. К тому же Питер не был уверен в том, что эта кровать выдержит такие подвиги.   
В итоге Питер остался в каком-то "Старбаксе". В его пользу говорило уже то, что в обед тут почти никого не было, значит, и Джонни вряд ли сумеет найти его здесь. Если только Джонни тайком не подсунул в его вещи следящее устройство, а это было слишком хитро для Джонни, так что на этот счёт Питер не волновался. К тому же, сейчас Джонни явно был опасностью, следовательно, паучье чутьё обязано было засечь его приближение.   
Питер взял себе кофе, забился в угол с розеткой и открыл ноутбук, с головой уходя в учёбу. Ему всегда нравилось учиться, в школе, когда он был никому не нужным изгоем, это приносило радость, потому что хотя бы в этом он был лучше других. К тому же, у него чертовски хорошо получалось быть ботаником, а Питеру мелочно нравилось всё, в чём он был хорош. Его завораживал сам процесс того, как начинает работать сознание, получающее сведения, как будто заводится часовой механизм, всё становилось понятным, и ты мог предсказать выводы на следующей страницы учебника до того, как перевернул предыдущую.   
Кто-то забрал пустую чашку из-под кофе с его столика, а через мгновение на Питера упала тень. Даже не поднимая головы, он мог точно сказать, кто это; только один человек во вселенной излучал такую тепловую волну вокруг себя, только один человек во вселенной излучал столько самодовольства, что его можно было потрогать.   
— Ты правда думал, что сможешь спрятаться от меня? — Джонни сел в кресло напротив Питера и бесцеремонно захлопнул крышку ноутбука.   
— Эй!   
— Ты правда думал, что сможешь от меня спрятаться? — повторил Джонни, пристально глядя ему в глаза. — Потому что ты ошибался.   
— Я уже понял, — проворчал Питер.   
Ему не хотелось смотреть в глаза Джонни, он внезапно для самого себя вдруг страшно разозлился; Джонни настойчиво лез в его жизнь, пытался контролировать, подстроить под себя — а это было совсем не то, чего бы хотел Питер от их отношений. С таким подходом он был готов пересмотреть свои взгляды на то, что он не сможет расстаться с Джонни. Если тот продолжит в том же духе, Питер сделает что-нибудь с глупой влюблённой частью себя. Ему всегда казалось, что он зависит от Джонни куда больше, чем тот от него. Чёрт возьми, Джонни вообще ни от кого не зависел! Питер знал, что тот любит его, но не знал, насколько хватит Джонни, вечно нетерпеливого, горячего и порывистого, в какой момент ему надоест.   
— Американо для Джонни... О Господи! — девушка за барной стойкой зажала себе рот. — Вы же!.. Можно ваш автограф? — севшим голосом попросила она, протягивая ему пустой бумажный стакан для кофе и маркер. Питер подумал, что, наверное, теперь этот маркер спрячут под стекло и будут показывать как местную достопримечательность. Эти мысли были едкими и злыми, как кислота, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
— Да, конечно. Как тебя зовут? — Джонни смотрел на неё обожающим взглядом, специально натренированным для девушек, которые узнавали его. На Питера он смотрел по-другому, это окатило его тёплой волной, которая быстро схлынула.   
— Аннабель, — промямлила девушка, сжимая в руках свой форменный фартук.  
Джонни быстро и размашисто расписался, перегнулся через стойку, чмокнул Аннабель в щёку, подхватил свой кофе и вернулся к Питеру.   
— Так вот, ты, кусок идиота, — палец Джонни больно ткнул Питеру в грудь, — зачем ты разыграл всю эту драму с убеганиями и хлопаньями двери, неужели правда было сложно сказать: прости, Джонни, мне нужно заниматься?  
— Я не хлопал дверью, — машинально огрызнулся Питер, — и ты бы мне не поверил. Я говорил.   
— То, что ты мямлил, было мало похоже на уверенность, — скривился Джонни.  
— Прости, я забыл, что ты привык к тому, что все девицы падают к тебе в объятия, предварительно поломавшись, — хмуро ответил Питер.   
Ему хотелось, чтобы кофе ещё не закончился, чтобы можно было пить его, изображая бурную занятость, чтобы Джонни сгинул и оставил Питера с его тараканами в голове. Но Джонни был слишком настырным для этого, он лез вперёд, не обращая внимания на препятствия — какие могут быть препятствия на пути человека, который может раскалиться до температуры создания сверхновой?  
— Пойдём.  
Джонни резко поставил свою чашку на стол. От удара кофе выплеснулся, часть попала на тетради Питера и его ноутбук, и он открыл было рот, чтобы возмутиться, но Джонни сдёрнул его с кресла и втолкнул в туалет, защёлкнув замок. Краем глаза Питер успел заметить, как заинтересованно за ними следила девушка за барной стойкой.  
— Какого чёрта, Питер?   
Они стояли очень близко, и Питер не чувствовал привычного тепла. Джонни сейчас ощущался, как обычный человек, с нормальной температурой, и это неожиданно пугало. У Питера возникло какое-то неприятное липкое ощущение, словно он испачкался в слизи какого-нибудь второсортного злодея, но на самом деле это было из-за того, как на него зло смотрел Джонни, его глаза сейчас, светло-голубые, до прозрачности, казались колючими.  
— Какая муха тебя укусила, Паркер? — Джонни смотрел ему в глаза, у него был тяжёлый взгляд, и Питеру хотелось зажмуриться. Он мог сражаться с суперзлодеями, но любовные драмы оказывались слишком сложными.  
Джонни наклонился, почти касаясь своими губами его губ, и когда он говорил, то задевал кожу Питера. Это простое прикосновение, случайное, было интимнее, чем всё, что было между сегодня утром. Они начали целоваться, без перехода, зло сталкиваясь зубами, и Питер забрался руками под рубашку Джонни, чувствуя, как под его прикосновениям нагревается кожа, как тепло толчками распространяется по телу Джонни, накрывает их обоих.   
— Какой же ты дурак, Паркер, — Джонни сгрёб его в охапку, прижал к себе и скользнул пальцами через волосы, погладил по плечами; так успокаивают маленьких детей, так сам Джонни обнимался с Франклином и Валерией, и сейчас он так прижимал к себе Питера, просто держал его, и это было... здорово. Питера внезапно отпустило, он расслабился, погружаясь в привычное — родное — тепло.   
Они простояли так с минуту, а потом Джонни опустился перед Питером на колени и прижался губами к ширинке, глядя на него из-под ресниц. Сейчас его глаза были тёмно-синими, как всегда, когда они оказывались вместе.   
— Это долбаный туалет "Старбакса", ты в курсе? И там остался мой ноутбук.   
— Я подарю тебе макбук на день рождения, — Джонни потянул за язычок молнии, расстёгивая штаны Питера. — Не будь занудой, Питер, — Джонни потянул его штаны вниз вместе с нижним бельём, обхватил губами член и начал сосать.   
— Я не верю, что мы правда делаем это в "Старбаксе", — выдохнул Питер, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Джонни.   
Он смотрел, как тот мерно двигается, видел, что тому нравится процесс чуть ли не больше, чем самому Питеру. Джонни играл, дразнил, оттягивал разрядку Питера. Он выпускал его член изо рта и тёрся о него, словно котёнок, лизал и вновь забирал в рот. Питер продержался недолго несмотря на все старания Джонни, кончил ему в горло, и когда Джонни поднялся, жадно поцеловал его, Питер почувствовал свою собственную сперму у него на губах. Это было не впервые, но почему-то воспринималось иначе.   
Они отстранились друг от друга, и Питер понял, что всё ещё стоит со спущенными штанами. Он почувствовал себя нелепо, поспешно натянул их обратно и долго мыл лицо холодной водой. Ему казалось, что эта несчастная девушка за барной стойкой тут же поймёт, чем они тут занимались, и ему было не по себе от этого. Он не был таким свободным, как Джонни, как Тони, он не мог относится к таким вещам легко. Джонни обнял его одной рукой за плечи и поцеловал в висок. Питер посмотрел на их отражение в зеркале: его собственные щеки пылали, а губы Джонни были ярко-красными, а глаза — совершенно бесстыжими. "Бесстыжий" — это слово вообще отлично описывало Джонни.   
— Пошли в кино, а? — предложил Джонни, щёлкая замком на двери. — Брось, всё ты сдашь, иногда нужно и расслабляться тоже!   
— Мне кажется, ты отлично делаешь это за двоих, — проворчал Питер, собирая все свои вещи обратно в сумку.   
Девушка за барной стойкой всё ещё не сводила с них заинтересованного взгляда, и Питер был страшно рад убраться оттуда. Ну, вот, теперь в Нью-Йорке есть ещё одно место, в котором он больше никогда не хочет оказаться.

Джонни выбрал какой-то боевик с кучей спецэффектов; кажется, пару месяцев назад рекламные плакаты с ним висели по всему городу, Питер не особо внимал. Обычно ему было некогда ходить в кино, да и прелести хождения туда в одиночестве он так и не постиг. Мелкими, они бегали в кино с Гарри, а потом стало как-то... Некогда. У него появились великая сила, великая ответственность и большой Манхэттен, который нужно было постоянно спасать. Потом спасать стало нужно Нью-Йорк, а потом и сразу мир — ведь для Америки был Капитан Америка.   
В зале никого не было, только на передних сиденьях сидело трое подростков, бурно обсуждающих трейлеры, которые пустили перед фильмом. Но у них были места в самом последнем ряду, так что Питер не думал, что они будут сильно им мешать. Он вообще не думал, что сможет осилить все заявленные два часа, что шёл фильм.   
С первых же минут ему отчаянно захотелось засмеяться; гигантские роботы, пришельцы из Тихого Океана — такое ощущение, что людям не хватало постоянно атакующих Землю инопланетных сил. Но ему понравились главные герои, и когда через несколько минут убили одного из них он даже расстроился.   
— Зачем мы пошли смотреть на повседневность? Тебе не хватает сражений в реальности? — Питер опёрся на подлокотник, который разделял их с Джонни.   
— Я хотел посмотреть этот фильм ещё летом, но было некогда, — в сумраке кинозала Питер видел, как Джонни беспечно улыбается. — И вообще, кто ходит в кино, чтобы смотреть кино? Это скучно.   
— Я так и знал, что ты меня сюда за этим затащил, — Питер тихо засмеялся, когда Джонни поднял подлокотник и положил руку ему на поясницу, заставляя повернуться к себе.   
Да, целоваться было куда интереснее, чем смотреть фильм, который до боли напоминал новости, только с той разницей, что технологии, которые там показывали, были слишком далеки от реальности. Мелькнула мысль, что надо показать этот фильм Тони — тот с удовольствием моментально разнесёт техническую составляющую на части, а потом запрётся в своей мастерской, чтобы соорудить такое же, но рабочее.  
— А теперь скажи, что ты против, — дыхание Джонни почти буквально опаляло губы, он целовал Питера через слово, пока его руки расстёгивали на нём джинсы.   
— Нет, — согласно кивнул Питер, и Джонни скользнул к нему на колени, запрокинул голову Питера и снова поцеловал, так, что перед глазами поплыли круги. Питер сглотнул, когда Джонни потёрся о его член ягодицами, дразня. Он елозил у него на коленях, не прекращая целовать, и в конце концов Питер сам отстранился, потому что у него начало заканчиваться дыхание, они столкнулись лбами, тяжело дыша, и где-то на заднем фоне гремели взрывы и рычали монстры.   
— Ты готов? — спросил его Джонни, и Питер забрался руками ему под футболку, огладил спину, думая, что как хорошо, что Джонни настолько бесстыжий, что не носит нижнего белья.   
Джонни сам приподнялся и начал опускаться на его член, сжимая спинку сиденья Питера. Они трахались в кинозале, под дурацкий летний боевик, и краем сознания Питер успел удивиться, что не чувствует смущения. Но Джонни вытягивал из него всё, он оставлял только себя, собирал всё внимание, которое было у Питера, всего Питера, раз за разом опускаясь на его член, трахая его, словно Джонни действительно хотел, чтобы в мире Питера не было ничего, кроме них двоих, чтобы мир Питера развернулся и начал вращаться вокруг новой оси. То время, пока они провели там, сплетясь ногами и руками, погружаясь друг в друга, Питер и правда существовал вокруг Джонни, в Джонни, и когда он кончил, сжимая руки на плечах Джонни так, что наверняка останутся синяки, потому что Джонни болезненно поморщился. Но потом Питеру стало всё равно, его затопила горячая волна оргазма.   
— Нам надо чаще ходить в кино, — восторженно заявил Джонни, не спеша слезать с колен Питера.   
— Ты тяжёлый, — Питер улыбнулся и лениво ответил, когда Джонни наклонился его поцеловать.   
— Я само совершенство, и ты без ума от меня, — буднично заметил Джонни, поднимаясь. — Пошли отсюда, я страшно хочу есть.   
— Ты же хотел досмотреть фильм, — Питер засмеялся.   
— Еда, Питер, куда важнее. Без еды ты сможешь прожить пару недель, а без фильмов — всю жизнь. 

Они поужинали в каком-то маленьком итальянском ресторанчике, Джонни заказал бутылку вина и заставил Питера выпить половину. Не то, чтобы Питер никогда не пил, просто скорее его всегда злило, что те же Мстители всегда шутят и наливают ему молока.   
Это было до отвращения романтично, потому что в ресторане горели свечи и официант многозначительно улыбался, глядя на взъерошенного Питера и плотоядно скалящегося Джонни. Может, они и узнали его, ведь Джонни — ну, Джонни Шторм, он был почти как Тони Старк, только блондин и без скандально известной компании. Зато он скандально слетал с семьёй в космос, и одно это многого стоило.   
В здание Бакстера они возвращались на такси, когда уже начало смеркаться. Питер привалился к Джонни боком и прикрыл глаза; день был длинный, бестолковый и всё, что Питер о нём мог вспомнить, сидя сейчас в машине — это множество прикосновений, которое у них было, и то, как утром на Джонни висели Франклин и Валерия. То, как он злился на Джонни днём, воспринималось как что-то далёкое, словно это произошло несколько недель назад.   
— Как ты меня нашёл?   
— У меня очень шустрые племянники. Они страшно переживают за наше счастье, — Джонни нашёл руку Питера и сжал.   
— Я так и знал, что ты не сам это сделал, — торжественно заявил Питер. Джонни фыркнул, но ничего не ответил.  
Когда они вернулись, Питеру страшно хотелось сразу упасть спать, но Джонни утащил его за собой. В ванной горели свечи и были рассыпаны лепестки роз.   
— Что это? — опешил Питер. Он так удивился, что весь хмель мгновенно выветрился из его головы.   
— И кто из нас безответственный? — ухмыльнулся Джонни. — Кучу лет назад мы познакомились в этот день, балда.   
— Не могу сказать, что наше знакомство было приятным. Первое впечатление о себе ты точно заработал отвратительное.  
— Но потом всё изменилось! — Джонни неожиданно тепло улыбнулся, его лицо отчаянно не сочеталось с проказливым тоном.   
Питер скинул одежду и забрался в ванную. Вода была приятно горячей, а потом к нему скользнул Джонни, увлекая в свои объятия. Питер почти ждал, что сейчас неугомонный Джонни снова начнёт к нему приставать, но он просто обнимал его, почти не шевелясь. Питер свернулся в его руках, положил голову на плечо и закрыл глаза.   
Было хорошо.


End file.
